


The Sun Also Rises

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster & Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 3





	The Sun Also Rises

钢笔又漏墨了。  
德鲁伊很是不耐烦，伸手抓过一团废纸，擦净笔尖，揉搓几番沾满污迹的指头，最终放弃去洗手间的想法。他对着墨团瞧了又瞧，换上另一支笔，就四下将伸展的痕迹延长，弯曲，恰似藤蔓苏醒到成熟。  
他见着一根蜿蜒新绿自笔下占据大半个页面，心满意足，往后靠上死去已久的，被打了蜡保存至今的木椅。明晃晃的白炽灯照入猩红眼瞳。  
库·丘林正在写卢恩符文与现代语言参照本，这不是他的风格，可惜摊上了一个好学的Master。藤丸立香兴致勃勃、纠缠不休，整个一粘人精。Caster举手投降，行行行，谁叫你是我的御主呢？  
他心里其实是很乐意看到这种场景的。这正证明了库·丘林没有看错人，末世最后一位适体的确肩负的起重担，并且乐于持续学习。埃尔梅罗二世常赞赏亚历山大乖巧勤奋，他也喜欢藤丸立香这股子韧劲，良好品格是不分物种的，这部分性子植物体现得尤其强烈。  
他自然地生出一股亲近意味。  
现在他有点累了。魔术师瘫了一会，伸手去拿烟盒，准备到吸烟室放松放松。这个念头刚刚出现，他就听见门外远远传来一声尖叫。  
御主得改改这一召唤了谁就叫的毛病。库·丘林挠挠被瓷片夹得发痒的耳廓，站起身，随手升起一团火，点燃烟草，微阖了眼细致品味。  
咣、咣、咣。  
“不得了啦！”  
Lancer的库·丘林以百米冲刺的姿势从他门口闪过，眨了个眼又倒退回来，攀住门框。  
“快过来，召唤室，我想这件事跟你脱不了关系。”他严肃地说，“带上你的武器。”  
与他有关？作为光之子的分身，与他有关的人必定跟其他库·丘林同样有联系。在生命中几乎从来未出现过的父亲？梅芙？抑或是改变了灵基试图玩卢恩的斯卡哈，要求检查他们在迦勒底的历练程度是否达到使她满意的高度。  
令人泄气。他有些失落，拿起杖子走出门，光之子Caster的灵基分支很难取得什么进步，恐怕要使他们失望了。

金属碰撞声。  
红色荆棘砸在雌雄刀刃上，两个同样呈赤黑颜色的影子撕打成一片；狂王的武器适合面对大群敌人，狭小空间内部同样能从各处逼迫逃窜者四处躲避。但那影子比枪还快，死棘堪堪削掉了一小块破烂骸布，影子抵着他的手背以诡异的弧度擦过去，臂膀内侧立刻绽出一道血肉翻卷的长条伤口。Alter收敛其一贯的无精打采，苏鲁特于这生物头脑中央建立国度，凿出两眼熔炉，以火山为能源运转，飞溅星点火花，比武器相接稍纵即逝的那些更明亮。  
而这火花闪动似下一秒就要爆裂，涌出北欧诸神影响下达奴神族与生俱来的嗜战因子，引发燃尽九界的大火。怪物用体内棘刺挡住影子试图洞穿桡骨与尺骨骨缝的刀，枪上燃起鲜红火焰，左手扭转指爪弯曲，要去抓住影子。任何敢于与狂王近战的想法都是不理智的（远程同样如此），影子顺势从他斗篷底下溜走，回身试图拉开距离，枪已经先他一步到了。他双手交叉，格挡死棘枪头，干将莫邪应声而碎，他扔了刀柄向左翻滚，脚爪横过来踹在卷曲小腿上。骨骼发出不堪重负的咯咯声响，影子掀起沙尘，重造出一双干将莫邪，投入战斗，库·丘林·Alter旋转长枪，将尘土中隐藏的双刀弹开，挥走那片不知从何而来的沙尘。  
他站在原地，稳定扎实，那点小伤口并不能使狂王感到疼痛。是啊，在投掷造成的身体崩溃，在卢恩强化的肉体面前，与绝对力量的悬殊对比下，影子太过弱小了。  
狂王暴怒中踩碎了召唤室的地板，每一脚都在破坏更多，破裂声中夹杂着藤丸立香的哭喊。停下来，她只喊了一句，就被披着盔甲的女孩带离了房间，红色长枪从他手中投掷飞起，将试图追击的从者挡在门内。影子重新窜进召唤房内部，一脚踢起将他唤醒至此的盾牌，强行扛过这轮攻击。魔枪与卡美洛城墙撞击时发出刺眼光芒，映亮窗外呼啸风雪。  
库·丘林在半途就听到了那些动静，Caster惴惴不安，略微感受到一点坏事暴露的惊惶：Alter又和谁打起架来了？那家伙还活着么？死了没准那小姑娘得哭得没个人样……  
Lancer不知闪去了哪里，只剩他一个人带着一身装饰跑得叮叮当当，法杖比枪大而且重，他又没有Lancer的筋力，有时候成为无法忽视的重负。他见着一道刺目光芒，手中握住卢恩宝石。  
他冲进召唤室。

Alter正将影从者撕成碎片，每一根从枪身上长出来的枝桠都会造成一个伤口，也会毁掉一对投影兵器。影子抵抗不了这种攻击，他本就以即将毁灭的姿态被召唤，除了血迹和伤痕看不出更接近崩溃的征兆，因为他已经毁坏成了沙尘本身。  
他向后倾，跪倒在尘土里，轻飘飘好似真实的影子人。疯狂之人手拿疯狂武器对准心脏，迷失自我者不曾通过杀戮感受到快乐，也未思考杀戮带来的疼痛有何意义，更未对这个某人的侧面挟带仇恨念头。拒绝思考，情感与狂王就此永恒隔绝——  
有人要杀了他。  
他脚下一沉，踩中某种圆滑柱体。狂王不得不暂时放弃计划，向后一步稳住身形，整间召唤室都被不知名的绿色藤蔓占据，群蟒般蠕动，迅速攀援至房间顶部，掩盖战斗痕迹，固定即将坍塌的天花板。Alter握枪的手松弛复又握紧，他感受到熟悉的，愤怒的，来自同一源头的气息。  
他犹豫了一下，下意识向身后送出枪去，扑了个空，一颗石子擦过额头。  
奥丁用一只右眼为代价，换得智慧之泉给予卢恩宝库，藤条捆绑Alter的手脚。他吊在绿色森林之中，而那无尽森林由一人发源出来，他是丰饶的潘神，是迷雾中虚假的卡司巴德之徒，是蛮荒时代受人爱戴的至高智慧象征，是一个男人的可能性，凝聚此生智慧，摒弃失控、狂妄、令人厌恶的无智举动，使人羡慕，不可亵渎。  
石子迸出火花。  
库·丘林·Alter滚落在地，向后拖行了几米，撞上门框。血黏糊糊的，他想，是血，右眼可能已经瞎了，完全没有知觉，也看不见景象。他用半边视野环顾，见到苍蓝色彩挡在几乎完全失了气息的影从者前面。  
德鲁伊张开手，将喷溅血色掩盖。狂王看去时男人面孔僵直，下唇颤抖，瞳孔放大，似乎陷入极大惊骇中。  
“不，我并非，不，”他断续表达言语，缓慢重复了一遍，叫那恶毒语言自幽暗深处浮上，在口腔中冲撞一番，直到寻见缝隙挤出，“我不同意。”  
“你真知道自己在做什么吗！”  
另一根长枪横飞过来，库·丘林静止不动，身侧闪出一根树藤阻挡。Lancer收回伽耶博格，扶起Alter，藤丸立香从门外强行挣脱束缚走进来，一言不发将毛巾递给狂王，小声询问伤势如何。  
Alter对于右眼触摸没有反应，摇头作为回答，她将毛巾卷起，按压在额头创口上，Lancer替他擦去鬓角血污。橙发女孩转过头来。  
“前辈。”马修充满忧虑。  
她说我很好，他是Caster。然后走至德鲁伊面前，一把扶起盾牌，往回吃力拖动，金属碰撞声突然惊醒了他的混沌大脑。  
他像被钟摆砸中空旷胸膛，舌心带着肉体沉沉坠落。他做了什么？他泛起一身虚幻刺痛，一瞬间忘了自己先前举动，要离开原位去帮助藤丸立香，紧绷身形却滞留在原地。  
女孩只盯着了他裙裤脚饰，叫他僵硬似古藤根雕，立在抬手姿势，动弹不得：“我没有怪任何人，也没有怪你，Caster，”召唤室中每一个从者都听得清她的声音，“你应该先去救助那位新来的'从者'，”她特意加重了这个词，“他不应该死去。”  
“......我很抱歉。”他咬紧了牙，想再说些什么，却思考不出更优说辞，平日里哄人开心的灵巧唇舌此刻生了锈炖了熟，发挥不出万分之一效用，最后重复了一遍可笑开头，“对不起。”为他造成的这场混乱和自我一时失控。  
藤丸立香轻声叹气，否认那一类强揽自责：“我本也想让他们停止打斗，你也许该向Alter道歉。”  
一些近处从者听到响动也陆续赶来。狂王腿脚未受伤害，翻卷着露出骨骼的伤口也已停止流血，在年轻自己的帮助下站起身往门外走，躬身捂住右眼不看任何人。  
“前辈，”马修匆匆跟过来，浅色眼睛溢满担忧，她对着德鲁伊鞠了一躬，“感谢您阻止这场打斗，请务必不要自责，前辈不会生您的气。”  
我知道，他想，我知道她不会生气，可是她因我的举动感到难过。  
他本不该造成如此后果。  
他只能默默站直，看着藤丸立香和马修扶起盾牌，与人群一道离去，嘈杂人声流远，吵闹复归平静。他听见植物私语，绿色的耶梦加得们缠绕住影从者腿肚，拨动翅膀似的绑腿。它们在交流，耳畔嗡嗡作响，他曾经伤害过它们，它们讨厌这个带了污浊气息的男人。  
“一切都在掌控中，不必惊慌……”他安抚着，“他不会再伤害你们，伤害任何人了……任何人。”  
他想换件新衣服。

他躺在黑泥里。  
这不奇怪，影从者笃定地说很习惯这种感觉，红黑色带状物像吊起流水线的烧鸡一样吊起他，扔进泥泞深渊中。被反转了的亚瑟王用金瞳注视着一切，无悲无喜，内里空虚无物。由一道命令控制行走的木偶，他想，黑泥托举着他，轻柔蠕动，一个人在将易松散的食物送进嘴里时也会这么小心。他仰望天穹，一轮日蚀，沉睡太阳，血红光芒照亮轮廓，从此冬木再无白昼与黑夜。

英灵卫宫时常做梦。  
他的人生荒诞可笑，中途死了一次，死法富有戏剧性，缘由颇有基督山伯爵的风范，没能得到片刻安息就苏醒，投身维护和平的，永不停歇的对抗。人类史上只有小部分战役被熟知，更多的是在书本中都无关紧要，被当下遗忘的战场。这些战争是一个个极小的特异点，如果无人能够清除它，它就会向左右延伸而去，将人类历史【阿赖耶识】燃尽，只留下悬挂于盖亚高空倾吐黑泥的巨大空洞。  
他不能这么做。  
黑泥覆了口鼻，右手握紧投影弓柄，抬高左手伪螺旋剑，要向毁了自己一生的黑眼睛发起复仇。  
黑泥收紧扼住他喉咙的手。  
“早上好。”  
他眨眨眼，看清面前来人。德鲁伊将餐盘举过头顶防止被打翻，而他正卡着魔术师的喉咙，黑泥追出梦境，缠在他手臂上，只不过变了种颜色——他熟悉这个就像熟悉黑泥浸泡的触感，“我以为你要就此长睡不醒了呢。”  
“你抓住了我？圣杯呢？这是另一个城市？”他闻不到毒死市民的浓厚烟尘。  
“算是抓住你了，圣杯……小姑娘那儿还剩下几个，想要可以问她拿。当然，得等你不会拿着刀朝她比划的时候，”德鲁伊慢条斯理地回答，“要说城市，伽勒底的规模还算不上，但论意义……卡美洛城墙守护着人类存活土壤的最后战线，嗯，未来的乌鲁克，你能听懂吗？”  
“她这么快就成为你的御主了？说得冠冕堂皇，也不过是为了得到圣杯许愿而已。”他嗤笑。  
“别告诉我你已经被黑泥泡傻了，觉得那稀泥一样的东西能给人带来幸福。哦，还有，亲爱的，要是再不松开我，'它们'就要杀你了。”  
一根藤条早就环住影从者的脖颈，粗糙树皮磨得皮肤发烫，在渐进质问中悄悄收紧腹部，只要再用力卡住那脆弱的脖子一下，他自己的脖子就得跟身体分家。  
影从者悻悻松手，想着刚才怎么没在睡梦里杀了他，“你认识的那个冬木市已经消失了，哦，我该告诉你我们打架的时候整个历史就已经烧成了灰——你的表情像是在说这事儿是我做的，别想了，我没那么大能耐。”  
鉴于卫宫刚才的举动，德鲁伊打消了给他松绑的念头，将餐盘放在床柜，影从者被墙上垂落的藤蔓拽着重倒回床上，“说实在的，耗费了那么多魔力，你不饿吗？”  
他不想回答，举起绑严实了的手。库·丘林挑眉，意思是这不是我的命令，让藤条松开一只手。影从者揉了揉手腕，试图让另一只恢复正常活动范围，但藤条意志坚定，钉在床头一动不动。“我觉得它在针对我。”  
“它们确实针对你，”Caster伸手抚摸，皮肤接触过的枝条绽开花瓣，一朵粉红蔷薇直往他嘴里塞，他合拢嘴唇，紧闭牙关转过头去，“跟我作对的时候你让森林吃了不少苦头。”  
“对于自己来说，我的命比'这些'更珍贵一点。还有，亲爱的是什么意思，我们的关系可没好到那种程度。”  
“嗯，”Caster端起碗，心不在焉地回应，“你经常在红衣服小姑娘面前这么说。”  
“凛？”  
“啊。”  
“你什么时候去过远坂家？”  
“你在说什么？是去那个小子家里吃晚饭的时候，我想想——你做的青花鱼味道不错。”  
“我从未在卫宫士郎家出现过，更别说做饭。我永远不会回到那里。”  
“好吧好吧，就当我记错了，”他把盛了牛奶麦片的碗递过去。“这是你的早餐。”见影从者面色不善，挂了温和笑容，语气透出些抱怨妥协：“你现在可不受从者们欢迎，我能找到这些麦片就不错了。”  
“我不是因为麦片，”他没好气地回答，“这个不松开，我只能用一只手吃饭，你要帮我托着，这不是很奇怪么？”  
“它们不放你下来我有什么办法，请求帮助可不是发号施令。”  
库·丘林嘴角隐隐透着笑，单手托了下巴，盯着卫宫的脸，“快吃吧。”

“你的卧室？”  
他们面对面吃完了早餐，Caster似笑非笑，仔细关注他细微动作，影从者敢怒不敢言，沉着脸将补充魔力的早餐吃完，这才开始环顾四周场景。白墙白床的设计充满现代感却缺少个性装饰，符合菲尼斯·迦勒底一贯军事风格。  
“不，这是你的，”Caster把碗丢到一边，“我的在隔壁，小姑娘征询了一下他人意见，给你安排了没有任何虚拟环境的卧室——顺带一提，我的卧室有模拟森林，在这里住腻了，我也不介意和你分享睡觉用的草地。”  
“免了，”卫宫对他整个人都十分抗拒，“即使如你所说，历史已经燃尽，圣杯【御主】也还未消失，我的奉命对象仍然存在，我们从前不是，将来也不会成为同伴。”  
这下倒叫德鲁伊认真起来，他放弃抚摸藤条，双手搁在膝盖上，朝床边黑衣从者凑上脑袋，针状眼瞳射落一份探究，露着了唇角一颗尖牙：“是吗？我以为那天半夜一架已经奠定了同盟基础。”  
“Caster总是异想天开，”影从者露出嫌弃表情，“不过是公事公办，不同阵营进行第一次接触罢了。”  
“唔，这么说是我一厢情愿认为关系良好。不过在发现圣杯异常时你也不这么觉得？”  
“我没从你那里得知圣杯异常。”他冷硬回答。“不要把你的猜测说得像是告诉了所有人。”  
“我知道我知道，你现在可不会说圣杯的坏话，即便一开始它就是个坏掉的愿望机。”  
“我没说过冬木大圣杯不是坏掉的愿望机。”  
“那你的脑子还没被彻底融掉，”德鲁伊摩挲着下巴，“我是不是该把安哥拉曼纽找来帮忙？”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”库·丘林很快带过自言自语，“让我们回到之前的记忆追溯里。”  
“……所以你说了这么多只是为了这个？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“就为了满足你消磨空闲的私人兴趣？库·丘林，我们果然不会相互了解，情感攻势于我是最无用的一种方法。”  
“我们当然不能相互理解，小子，”Caster皱眉，“被迦勒底召唤的英灵拥有几乎每一个世界线的记忆。在这里，我比你知道得更多，你的过去我清楚的很，而我经历了什么，你并不清楚。”  
“完全了解我的过去和理解我的过去差别可大了。”影从者从表情到语气无一不露出嘲讽态势，很难分辨出他在自嘲还是嘲讽刚才的对话，抑或两者皆有。  
“好吧，”库·丘林不想和他纠缠这个问题，拉开椅子站起，“我还要去解决你留下的麻烦，你就在这里反省自己吧。”  
“别再为你的失策找借口了，你得承认，德鲁伊的占卜不会每一次都那么灵，总会有你做不到的事，比如理解。”  
“我有做不到的事，很多，但绝不是无法理解。”他关上了门。  
将那道讽刺目光隔绝在钢铁腹内。Caster长出一口气，精疲力竭这才浮现出来，“真是糟糕的对话，倒也让人熟悉……”  
两只雪白绒球在走廊拐角探头探脑，呜呜咽咽，颠着一身光滑白毛跑来，扑到Caster腿甲上，“哦！乖孩子，乖孩子……”  
库·丘林蹲下身，将伴随他走过人生路途的兽类伙伴拢在怀里。被两根真诚，热切的舌头糊了一脸口水，“我很正常，你们不必担心。”动物嗅出他对话后的失落，积极朝他胸口拱，德鲁伊将脸埋在其中一只背颈里，深呼吸三次，拍拍两条白狗的屁股：“让我们去找御主。”

“可是我不了解如何……”  
德鲁伊打开御主的卧室门，在战斗之外沉静听话的大狗们先他一步窜进去，围着达芬奇和藤丸立香摇尾巴。画家心怀喜悦地小声惊叹，空出一只手抚摸它的脑袋。女孩拍拍另一只侧颈，抬头看着德鲁伊，神色平和。他了解御主性格，她决计不会露出他想象中的仇恨神态。  
“早上好，Caster。”她像往常一般同他打招呼，“看起来Archer情绪稳定，这真是个好消息。”  
“是啊。他有些分不清当下形式，我告诉了一点迦勒底的情况，现在安分多了。”  
“如果没有你，我还不知道如何让Archer活下来，谢谢你。”  
藤丸立香伸手整理刚才弄乱的文件夹，将后背露在库·丘林眼前。战斗服紧紧包裹着御主身体，少女的身形柔和，有着成年女性不具备的圆润。这并不强壮的身体承担了太多负担，在可见未来还将主动承受更多。有时德鲁伊见她背影，不是见人，而是见证历史与未来流淌，堆积出沉淀河床，堆出一座尖塔。  
他下意识伸手，想拍拍女孩后背，先前记忆此刻又一股脑涌了上来，手便顿在半空，犹豫又犹豫，还是慢慢地放了回去。  
达芬奇见证了全程，露出遗憾微笑，Caster摇摇头，放弃那个打算，“我与Ms.达·芬奇先就Archer讨论过了，这是有关他灵基的解析和资料。”  
他接过那沓文件，粗略浏览前几页：“我也很奇怪灵基不完整的影从者为何能被召唤到这里。”  
“是一种可能性，”达芬奇回答，“对他，对迦勒底。双向可能是桥梁，他的执念是打火石，而燃料——”  
“是圣杯，”他打断，翻到下一页，“是回收后的冬木大圣杯。”从被污染的那一刻起，影从者就与圣杯有了联系。  
“没错，我了解到十年前圣杯战争中有使用圣遗物进行召唤这一特殊机制。我想，这就是他出现的契机。”  
“至于为什么是他而不是其他人……”  
“因为Alter刚好拿着冬木大圣杯。”藤丸立香干巴巴地说。“我想它放了这么久没用，总该派上点用场，就翻出来准备拿给Alter。”  
“圣遗物、召唤仪式、御主，凑齐了。”库·丘林把最后几页一齐翻过去，卷成筒状，放在搁在膝盖的左腿上，“小姑娘可真是撞了大运，这比召唤出安哥拉曼纽的几率还小上几百倍。”  
“这儿可是有达芬奇的迦勒底，奇迹不在此处产生，那么哪里还有奇迹？”达芬奇答道，“不管在什么情况下召唤，前提条件是'灵基'会做出回应。”  
“我明白你的意思，这么说他的灵基和'他们'已经是同一个了？”  
“不，这是个污染严重，遭圣杯强行剪定，几乎被完全分裂的灵基。”  
“我就知道，”Caster说，“又是剪定，燃烧和剪定两种事项同时发生了？算了……他那种性格，肯定会把这个灵基丢得远远的，现在'他'快气疯了吧，说实在的，我还挺想看。”  
“我不知道卫宫先生会不会气疯，但是Archer们似乎没有多大反应。”  
“这个灵基经观测来看确实未被完全接纳。抑制力的灵基不够稳定，观测有一定难度，但有迹可循，可在此之前迦勒底从未观测到这个灵基。”  
“人理烧却以后能召唤出的英灵真是千奇百怪。”他现在手上闲着，嘴上就开始不留情面，“我是不是能怪阿赖耶识没给我准备把枪了？”  
“很抱歉，这是由召唤职阶所决定，”达芬奇说，“跟阿赖耶识可没太大关系。”  
“Ms.达芬奇告诉我，Archer的灵基难以修复。”藤丸立香将话题拉回正轨，“我们不知道用哪种方法清理污染灵基，而且他几乎已经被完全污染了。大家正在尽可能地寻找资料，尝试修复，可是，”她停顿一下，“可能性太低了。”  
“他无法通过重新召唤这种方法修正，我们甚至不知道疯狂与不疯狂的临界线，就像之前说的，他是个意外产物。”  
“尽管我们都不想放弃他，但我想正常的Archer是我们都愿意看见的，他自己也不会喜欢出现这样一个灵基。”达芬奇说。  
“如果放弃反而是有益的，我不知道，我……”  
他们谁也没有说话，直到通讯器在沉默中响起，“Ms.达芬奇，示巴有了些新消息，您现在能赶来吗？”  
“可别给自己太大压力，御主。这种情况下英灵不会迎来真正意义上的死亡，迦勒底此刻也不会放弃他。即使无法修复灵基，也有人能控制他。”她朝库·丘林眨了眨眼，便打开房门离开了。  
只剩下他们两人了，他想。单独谈谈，是的，他抱着这一个想法过来，意外见到了达芬奇，差点忘记初衷。  
“虽然达芬奇说卫宫先生会生气，但是我想他不会。”  
藤丸立香将桌上的文件归纳到一起，收在胸前，“如果他真不希望有这么一个灵基，他肯定无法通过召唤出现。”  
“没什么好奇怪的，他是无貌的集合体，里面什么人都有，阿赖耶识也是不分好赖，认为'他'在此刻也有用处，也许吧？反正我看不出来。”  
“就算没有缘由，我也不想让影弓先生消失，何况他和Caster光为冬木做过的努力就已经超过我太多。”  
“你已经不是那个初次来到冬木的小姑娘了，你可是拯救了世界的御主。对我来说，你是我这个灵基......这么说吧，所有灵基里最好的一个徒弟。”  
“我并非自谦，只是，你们是英灵，而我还没有成为英灵的资格，这是个事实，我只是陈述它而已。你保护卫宫先生有自己的理由，伤害了Alter也并非本意，你不需要感到难过。”  
“可是我仍违背了自己的决心，对战士来说这就是犯了大错，”库·丘林说，他的语言深处潜藏了一些内疚。他不愿意在死后战争中再违背本意，这具躯体也几乎是光之御子的理性浓缩，可是事实呢？他仍然做不到绝对理性。“我不能期望自我原谅，但是我不想他人承担我的过错。所以，我只希望你别再难过，好吗？”  
女孩显得很惊讶，她用那双闪亮的，充满希望的漂亮金棕色眼睛看他，“我怎么会难过呢？”她说，“我因卫宫先生和Alter受伤感到害怕，可我并不为这件事难过，也不为造成这事件发生的人感到难过，它本身不是错误，你并未犯错，我更不会为你感到难过。但是，你应该去道个歉，毕竟伤害已经造成了。”  
“打伤他的那一刻我就想到道歉了。他并非真正Berserker的我那种凶恶怪物，我却下意识将他划分到那一类去作为敌人处理。”他说，“疯狂的、无理智的库·丘林会带来许多灾难，这就是我的一部分。我忌惮这一部分，忌惮到忘了再没有理智的库·丘林也还是库·丘林。”  
“因此，我还是犯错了。”他苦笑。  
女孩盯着他，一边看一边摇头，她想再说些什么肯定自己的想法，又突然抿紧了嘴巴。  
她选择扑进魔术师的毛绒帽子里，紧抱住一块黑色布料裹紧的腰，“也许你觉得自己违背了誓约，可我并不那么觉得，所以，我也希望你也不再自责。”  
“现在我不会了，因为我获得了来自御主的愿望。”蓝发男人苦闷的表情渐渐淡了，因为他人话语得到滋润，如被浇灌的细嫩枝条般重新焕发原本光泽。他与人达成和解般，将手轻轻放在橘色战斗服上，轻轻拍打着她的背，“谢谢你，立香。我很高兴能看到我的小姑娘长大了，她有时不再需要我的引导，而我有时可以依靠她。”  
就像斯卡哈教授那般。魔术师微笑，他也许能够理解育人所带来的快乐了。

“你觉得圣杯哪里出了问题？”  
“不知道。”  
“你不是会占卜的德鲁伊吗？知道异常却没法问出详细情况，那和不知道有什么区别，果然是些没用的老古董。”  
“你还是从未来回来的人呢，一开始连自己是谁都不记得，比我这老古董还没用，我可没你这么多牢骚。”  
“我是Archer，你是Caster，主职一目了然，我谴责是理所当然的。”  
“什么？谴责？你确定？”库·丘林把手里的石子全扔了出去，“用干将莫邪的Archer没资格和我说主职！老子更不想被没提供任何帮助的人谴责办事不力！”  
“你到底还说不说自己的猜测，不说我就去建造阵地了。”  
“好吧，猜你那种野兽思维也想不到什么有用的消息。”魔术师按耐住往这个笑容满面的家伙撒符石的冲动，“我还得放下那些私人恩怨优先解决圣杯......单靠我们和Saber的力量无法将它净化，所以正常的圣杯战争恐怕无法展开。”  
“我的卢恩告诉我这异常不仅仅局限于这场战争，”他换了正经语气，“有些东西顺着圣杯战争爬过来了——它很强大，从根源神秘中萌发，在历史里汲取养分，灵长类赋予智慧，盖亚提供温床……然后用触手撕碎人类史。”  
“'远离怜悯'，我只知道这个，可我不知道它指的是什么。”  
“也许是叫你别费心思管那么多闲事。”  
“你更喜欢多管闲事，抑制力先生。”Caster啐他，“言峰绮礼不是幕后黑手，尽管他看起来嫌疑很大。还有，我的宝具被他限制了，也不能杀其它从者，打架的事儿可全权交给你和Saber了。”  
Archer的笑凝固在脸上，“为什么你不早点说？”他几乎是咬牙切齿了，与库·丘林结盟不仅没得到战力提升——还“多了个拖油瓶！”  
“别说得那么难听，至少在我的阵地里所有人都是安全的。”Caster终于高兴了，拄着法杖站起，从屋檐阴影中走出来，Archer抱臂站在不远处，未因他动作作出反应。今夜无云，月光照入庭院，红衣男人暴露光下，圣骸布颜色鲜艳，发丝银白发亮，和身上几块金属甲片一起闪着耀人光晕，散发朦胧光线，几乎迷了他眼睛，“看不出来，你还挺会挑地方吸引女人嘛。”Caster调侃。  
Archer不明白他说了什么，四下看了一眼，这才露出笑容，闭了嘴不回答。他想要威胁他，便往前凑，让自己也沐浴在月光下。两具男性躯体撞到一块，衣料沙沙作响，嘴唇离了不到五厘米，“也许我说错了，男人也可以。”他说。  
月光和呼吸造成的雾气让他们看不清彼此的脸：“和你们结盟是神父交与我一个意愿，可追查圣杯违背了他的愚蠢理念，虽然老子也不想管他说的话——”  
法杖发出铃铃响声，他的话只有Archer听到，“这闲事儿我不管也得管。”  
“你在向我讨要魔力？”他反问，“那个圣杯和Assassin一起出现的次数很频繁。他借着那黑色的东西增加胜率，我们得谨慎行事，被黑泥侵入铁定发生不了什么好事。”  
“我知道，不碰见Assassin相当于不调查圣杯，目前这是不可能的。至于我，我可以通过树木汲取魔力达到单独显现，即便他停止供应，我也能撑到打完这场圣杯战争，Caster就这点好。”  
“你为什么要靠近我？”  
“我只是想看看这么一个本质无趣的男人是怎么装扮他的皮囊的。”  
“那你光看看就能知道？”  
“有一点，不过那太片面了，我可不会以偏概全，还得再仔细看看，不在月亮底下，从里到外瞧个仔细。”  
Archer从胸膛里蹦出一声笑：“那你就慢慢回味吧，凛在叫我，回见。”  
男人灵体化，像一阵融化在月光里的烟尘。Caster两只手将法杖扛起，面对一处空落落的庭院后门。  
“无聊的男人。”他咧嘴无声大笑，把兜帽戴回头上。

卫宫不记得自己会做与记忆无关的梦。  
这场梦不长也不短，他在其中充当旁观角色，记录下两个英灵的一举一动。两张熟悉的面孔，所经历的却从未发生，是另一个世界线？这几乎不可能，他被召唤后灵基固定，并不会获得新记忆。若说这是御主看到的一切，时间也对不上，若说是自己的更不可能，在他的记忆里自己从没有来到卫宫府内，唯一靠近过是他在楼顶任冬夜寒风擦刮周身，等待着天明出战。  
他如此笃信，可Caster说过以这种职介召唤不过两次。是库·丘林的记忆出了巨大差错，在燃烧的冬木市里，漫山遍野的树木都烧毁殆尽，只剩一抹蓝色和绿色使魔在各处流窜，惹人心烦，这存在本身成为错误，否定他，同化他就是他的任务之一——可是他总觉得抹去错误的过程中多了新的错误。  
他睁开眼，房内漆黑，没有开灯，藤条仍然紧紧绑着他手臂，他已经感觉不到那条胳膊了，用另一只手摸只觉得和墙壁一般冰冷僵硬，他心里腾出一股火气，可又懒得去管，静待声响靠近，房门升起，走廊光线组成了魔术师的轮廓：“嗨——你要吃晚饭吗？”  
“不用。”莫名的烦躁和刚才的梦让影从者心情变得糟糕，下意识不想在这个时候面对库·丘林，“我不饿。”  
“那好吧，我把吃的放在床头，如果你想去拿的话那些树藤会放你过去的。”  
阴影轮廓微动，他似乎想要进来，可是因为某种原因停了下来。也许他也觉得两人不欢而散以后今晚不适合再见面，也许是别的什么，总之，他放弃了，平静回答，“好吧，晚安。”  
卫宫盯着墙上人影，看着它被门挤压，消失，融作一团黑色，那股烦躁还盘踞在心里，隐隐约约提醒他已不记得的错误，他试图寻找源头，除了让自己迟迟无法闭眼外没有任何进展。  
他失眠了。

Caster回到隔壁自己的卧室，时间不早了，便将探望Alter的想法定到明天，径直洗了澡，换件宽松衣物，砸在草地上，侧脸蹭着柔软叶片。两条白犬绕着草丛撒欢，互相嬉闹一阵便乖乖分开，各自打两个转，紧挨着他卧倒。他将手伸入毛茸茸朋友头颅底下，将他们搂在一块。  
他和立香吃完晚饭以后去找了活跃在厨房里的弓兵。穿着围裙的男人一开始显得很不乐意，作势要赶人出厨房，在经历了调解小朋友抢夺炸薯条战争，把试图躲到桌下向御主靠近的静谧哈桑拉出来和整理为了躲开静谧一挥手将半桌子饭菜掀翻的Passion Lip留下的狼藉（“感谢她没掀翻整张增加我更多工作量。”）以后，卫宫精疲力竭坐在椅子上，给参与打扫工作的Caster和自己倒了杯红茶，点头同意回答他的问题。  
“并非我将他孤立。他本就为被圣杯侵蚀的一种可能，除了藤丸立香也无其他活人记得他，被召唤的几率会降低。像你说的那样，他也许是被紧急抓来维护灵长类史，正规圣杯战争是无法召唤影从者的。”  
“你想问抑制力记忆问题？确实，像这样被召唤以后记忆清晰的情况很少见，大多数时间我不会记得自己是谁。迦勒底情况特殊，所以我才能认得不少人也包括那个惹人烦的枪介的你——”  
“是吗，这我可没想到。好吧，你就当我没说过那句话。”  
“你是对的，不完全召唤，世界线变动，职介变化，上一次召唤过程出了意外，乃至灵基崩坏。可能性太多了，一场圣杯战争失去细节记忆很常见。”  
“在让他恢复细节记忆这件事上我没法帮助你，除非把他遣返回去重新召唤。“  
“我知道这是不可能的，要么只能将他的灵基重新清理一遍——除了他自己谁能做得到？我曾经是个现代魔术师，我做不到。”  
“不用。我说，一定要让他想起来吗？不，当我没说，忘了它吧，我不该劝你放弃，如果需要帮忙也可以找我。”  
“我不讨厌他，也谈不上恨……明天早上我把他和你的早餐放在一起。”  
“那就这样，再见。”  
他翻来覆去想着这段对话，脑子里盘旋着关键词汇，许久合不拢眼，眼看钟表走了三圈，他却清醒得很，索性放弃思考，望向天花板上的模拟星空。  
一条浅绿银河自空中流淌至未知的远方，房间角落挂着奶白极光纱般轻盈，妙曼且深邃，女神提着裙摆小心翼翼地，淌过那条遥远河流，走向库·丘林出生地方向。  
那亘古不变的雪松林笔直耸立在他去不了的幻境远处，稀疏树枝组成尖塔形状，造就了远古时就流淌在大地上的荒芜野蛮，森林开辟出的小道掩盖一片神秘雪原，吸引冒险者回到故乡，踏入其中，留下足迹。璀璨星河点缀了紫红背景，是天空赠予女神的礼物，云雾遮掩她身形，只看见月亮笑弯了眼睛，天底落满晚霞柔光，那是人世为她送行的彩虹。  
“你在做另一场冒险的梦，对吗？”德鲁伊问。  
“晚安，虽然英灵座不需要睡眠。”  
他闭上眼睛。

他听见谷底回响。  
铜钟齐鸣，激起波澜，自地底传入生者世界。月亮仍像上一个梦境那样悬挂屋檐，冷漠地，无情地，他想挪动身体，疼痛便立刻从缝隙中冲出来席卷体魄，他受了伤，足够叫他昏过去的疼痛持续不断，伤口像被灼烧或是被蚊虫密密麻麻咬过，他因疼痛分不清此刻身在何处。和往常一样，记忆呈片段，他只记得Saber被Caster夺走，痛苦万分，尊严受到折辱，荣耀荡然无存。  
他也许出了身冷汗，伤口更加疼痛了，可现在管不了那么多，他头晕眼花试图找到着力点坐起来，跟随往后记忆向柳洞寺进发。一只手伸到胸前，他垂头去看，重新瘫倒。那只手纤细柔软，裹着红外套，按压力道不容反抗，执意不叫他起身：“你醒了？Archer？”  
女孩小心翼翼唤他，一时间竟不知道在呼喊卫宫士郎还是英灵卫宫，“我没事，”他说，“这是哪儿？”他问。  
“我的家。”女孩说，“你和我原本准备前往柳洞寺说服Rider的御主，Saber跟Caster一起去Berserker那里调查异常圣杯，可是Rider已经被黑泥吞噬了， Assassin与他联合偷袭了我们。”  
“你受伤了，今晚不可能再出战，还是休息一下补充体力为妙。”疼痛终于有减缓的趋势，他得以分辨出伤口位于右侧身体和头部，也回想起倒下前那场短暂战斗，“Saber和Caster回来没有？”  
“他们在士郎家，Berserker的御主同意在我们解决问题前不出手，但我们没能争取到她出一份力……是我失策了。”  
“是吗？他们没受伤就好……”伊莉雅拒绝同盟，这就意味着接下来不能失去任何一个Servant，他理应从阵营角度思考，他这么告诫自己。可是，当他知道了Saber平安无事，他不再惊慌，平静地倒在床上，任由疼痛击穿神经。他苦痛闷哼，伤口锥心刺骨地疼令人难以忍受，椅子发出令人牙酸的摩擦，向后倒去，木板呻吟着，温热手掌握住他的，远坂凛问，你真的还好吗？听上去快大哭不止。  
他有点想笑。他不知道为什么。我很好，他连声音都发不出来，魔力枯竭到几乎不能维持现界，伤口进一步蚕食仅剩的资源，而他无力阻止。凛，我们不会再相见了，没能帮你得到圣杯战争的胜利可真抱歉，下次记得找个靠谱点的从者。  
从年轻时到现在，我仍然是个不够成熟的家伙，这次又麻烦你照顾我，如今你终于不需要劳神，再见了，我的御主。  
这些话也许说了出去，也许没有，那也无所谓，他将自己献予人类，本不该拥有个人想法，欲望得不到满足也毫无怨言。尽管过程中他动了私心想解决私人恩怨，那也只是单单为发泄不满，抑制力如孤岛，没有过去，没有未来，想发起复仇的人早已被历史抹灭，自己也记不清对象是谁。他将会这样求生不得，求死不能，永远悬浮在半空中，日复一日自我谴责，得不到真正的安宁。  
他陷入将死平静，和走上绞刑架那天相似，见着远坂凛落下眼泪，边哭边骂，态度强硬，爬上他的身体亲吻了他。魔力顺着唾液回流，他从失聪状态脱离，听闻清亮声线让他“活下去”，不然，“把你绑起来送到冒牌神父那儿吃三十盘麻婆豆腐！”。她双眼湛蓝，与月光相衬，如平静湖面映射太阳余晖，光芒万丈。这美丽眼睛指引方向，纷乱思绪渐渐融为一体，记忆模糊之处也变得十分清晰。  
他想起来，那天夜晚，他站在熟悉的卫宫邸厨房打理鱼鳞，电视机开着，Caster在客厅讲笑话，女孩们或好奇或不屑，却都因库·丘林笨拙翻身时撞了屁股而哄笑。Caster打死也不愿脱了碍事裙裤，他拍拍屁股站起身来抚摸额头，把蓝发拨到腰后，与她们一起无奈地笑了，他一边笑，一边转头看向他。  
“只是个意外。”他说，眼里同样平静，瞳孔沉郁殷红。这两双颜色相反的眼睛重合在了一块，色彩杂糅变成浓紫。他感到困惑，眨了眨眼，这下远坂凛忽然变为了间桐樱，再闭了闭又睁开，女孩们消失了，只剩下一个蓝头发Caster笑眯眯地看着他。  
“你还好么？”他说，他没觉得他比远坂凛更重些，“放轻松，我是来帮你的。”  
“凛呢？你不是在卫宫邸吗？”  
魔术师没有回答，脱掉那顶毛绒斗篷，裙裤在他坐上来时就没穿着，尽管以不同职介现界，他的身体仍然结实精干，小腹下方三角区遮挡在大腿阴影里，性与爱被帷幕遮盖。从他的视角看上去，只能望见库·丘林挺立的胸部轮廓和他撩起头发时那块暴露在月光中的瓷白腋下。粘腻液体声在耳里打滚，魔术师送上嘴唇供他吮吸，舌下分泌出许多唾液，滋润两瓣干裂表皮，唾液里含了濒死者的生存基础，魔术师任由索取，眼帘半开半阖。月光黯黯，渐渐换了日蚀颜色，阴霾昏沉，下坠入神子之眼，暗红闪烁不定，反倒像了颉取人类希冀的愿望机。  
“小姑娘不在了，御主都不在了。”他说，张开嘴吞了下去。

卫宫把手探到裤子里，那块部位很干净，也没有勃起，看来从前的记忆不会真正反映到本体身上。他闻到浓烈的煎蛋和牛奶香味——并不能引起鼻腔惊讶——出自本人手艺，他去请求自己为他准备三餐补充魔力？  
多此一举，影从者心里嘲讽，他们曾经在同一个阵营里，曾经为补充魔力做过爱，那又怎样？他仍然是令人厌恶的魔术师，要抢夺圣杯的敌人，见到就要抹杀的可恨之人。  
但是他不记得他受过重伤，前往柳洞寺及事件前后记忆也模糊不清，他知道在冬木形成特异点以后御主都消失了，究竟是怎么消失的却记不起来。  
那天晚上是谁亲吻他的嘴唇，和他做爱？  
当事者们或成了灰烬或同他一样忘记过去，只剩下刚刚才让他恨得咬牙切齿的那一个。说实在的，影从者就算想不起来也不愿找他。幸而无意义的圣杯战争记忆只在梦里出现，对他的逃亡没有影响，必要时杀掉藤丸立香——虽然他还记不清没被黑泥吞噬前那一段记忆，但他总会在梦里记起来的。  
对，他还没放弃逃跑打算，怎么逃？不知道，逃去哪儿？没想过，反正不待在这个人类最后的防线里。树藤比起刚见面时温柔不少，可他知道现在一旦割断他们逃走，他将被更多植物淹没。  
他坐起身，端起餐盘开始吃饭，目前他还无法通过进食以外的方式补充魔力。不得不说这点他还是得感谢库·丘林，昨天那种魔力漏空的虚无感已经消失，手臂也没有麻痹，卫宫睡着时藤条就垂下来放过了他，他不道谢也不再抱怨，脑子转的飞快，思索逃脱方法，不时出现的记忆片段却严重打扰进程，而且影从者越是细想，越觉得遗忘的东西里有什么令人不安的存在。  
他不会因为恢复记忆而动摇理念——真的不会吗？在体内流淌的已经不再是污泥中诞生的浑浊力量，而是陌生的正常能源。他不会在黑暗中继续沉沦下去，摆脱了该死的，毁灭冬木的罪魁祸首，杀死她的恶魔——为什么他铁了心向那黑泥献忠诚？他不知道也不想思考，有些自暴自弃地挖了勺煎蛋。  
他理应保护的是冬木圣杯，不是跑来争夺冬木市的半吊子魔术师——他必须不断强调最终目的才能不继续向本人发出疑问。  
他又有点想让Caster进来，问他情况如何，然后就可以借此向他询问相关记忆。  
也许他过一会就会回来。他这样想，又挖了一勺。

“不好意思，我能进来吗？”  
库·丘林看了眼门牌，上面写着“库·丘林·Alter”，敲敲门框。被子里伸出一条迷迷糊糊的黑尾巴，掉在地上，魔术师走过去捡起来，重新塞进棉布里。藤丸立香给了Alter一个无限期长假，什么时候乐意什么时候重新参战，当然熟悉他的人都知道Alter不会喜欢这一次长假。“我能和你谈谈吗？就现在。”  
海兽从水底苏醒，不情不愿撑起上半身，坐到床沿边。他趴着睡觉的时候特意把头撇向右侧，让眼睛不受到压迫，南丁格尔医生也许有点反应过度，Caster确信自己释放的卢恩精确到只炸伤眼眶，可他看见绷带裹了Alter半边脑袋。“谈什么？你是专程过来道歉的？”  
“小姑娘要求我必须来，当然，我的确应该征得你的原谅——我可不想再一次体验想道歉却看不见活人的感受。”  
“无所谓，反正这具身体什么也留不下，再带我去一次战场投掷Gáe Bolg，眼睛会和其它地方的肉一起长回来。”  
“你也知道这种方法会让她更伤心，所以没提这种要求。”  
他不回答。  
“好吧，让我看看你的伤口，南丁包扎得也太夸张了，虽然不怕感染，但这到底有什么意义？”  
“我不知道，擦掉血以后我就被裹了起来，她还叫我绝对不要解开，她在搞什么？”  
“谁知道呢，兴许只是又犯了洁癖。”库·丘林解下绷带，揭开眼睛那块浸血纱布，“别动，我帮你治疗它。”  
他们沉默了一会，卢恩起作用需要一点时间。Alter先开口了，“如果你不阻止我，我会把他当场杀掉。”  
“那也没什么大不了的，我在这件事上反应过度。”  
“你不想让他死。”  
“不想，但我肯定不会选择他。”  
“但是你选了那一个。”  
“所以我应该道歉。”魔术师说。  
“你比以前更优柔寡断了，库·丘林不会为自己的选择后悔。”Alter说。  
“我们都为不后悔的选择造成的结果遗憾过。”  
“随你吧，与其来找我道歉，还不如放我出去跟别人打一架。”  
“很抱歉，我可做不到把从者随意放出去这活路，我也只能说声抱歉。”  
“嘁，”那张和他一模一样、多了一些文身的脸露出了嫌弃表情，“那家伙怎么样了？”  
“你说Archer？”Caster说，手脚麻利换上了新的纱布帮他重新贴上，“明天伤口就能完全愈合，在这之前要不要试试新花样？比如带个眼罩？”  
“我不需要额外装饰负担……喂，不要把树藤往我脸上绕。”  
“那好吧，”魔术师把手里更多小花样收了回去，“跟刚召唤的情况差不了多少，想着逃跑，仍然记不清过去——可能记起来了一点，他在梦里喊那小姑娘。”  
“谁？”Alter问。  
“谁？当然是他的御主。你也许没什么实感，不过那可是个好姑娘。”  
“难不成你们睡觉都挤在一张床上？”Alter沉思片刻，“我要对你改变看法了。”  
“不，怎么可能。”库·丘林不乐意了，“我可不想睡着睡着掉了脑袋，别嘲笑我，别以为我不知道你和那家伙滚完以后经常懒得回房睡他那里。”  
Alter不说话了。“不过他的身体是不是在召唤时出了问题，为什么在电力转换供给魔力的模式下仍旧出现了匮乏……”  
房门被再次敲响。“Lancer和立香早上灵子转移出去了，该来看你的人也不会挑这个时间段。看吧，他来了。”  
库·丘林起身，“我不打扰你们叙情了，再见。”  
Alter哼哼一声。  
他从房间里退出来，卫宫·Alter闭目靠墙，  
两条白犬蹲在对面，他们显然不喜欢这个男人，绕了个圈子走到库·丘林背后，“看来你等了很久。”  
“我不想打扰别人谈话，也没有偷听你们讲无聊笑话的习惯。”  
“那也没错，反正不管是你还是他都觉得自己是个无聊男人，真是个连圣杯都污染不了的个性。”  
“照你的意思是还有个被圣杯污染的我？”  
“昨天召唤室发生的爆炸就是他引起的。”Caster说，“你不记得这个人。”  
“对，昨天发生了什么？说说看。”  
“我在的那场圣杯战争里你被黑色Saber污染，从头到尾一直想杀我和迦勒底的御主，被召唤以后也一样没放弃。Alter想杀了他，而我为了阻止把他炸伤了，过程就这么简单。”  
卫宫Alter沉默了一会，举起手掌，翻来覆去地看一根根手指，突然嗤笑出声，“我不觉得谈论这件事有多好笑——”  
他迸出沙哑大笑，打断魔术师反驳，音调可怕，孩童听了会瑟瑟发抖，恐慌不敢哭泣。魔术师后退两步，看着他，“你……”  
大笑声戛然而止。“他和我没有关系。”他说，接着绕过魔术师关上了门。  
魔术师看着门，喃喃自语，“也许我不应该告诉他。”  
“还是去看看那家伙好。”  
白犬小声呜咽。

现在他打开了灯，和一片纯白墙壁对视，脑内也和墙壁一般空无一物。失去强烈目标的躯壳似乎如沙般融化了，仅剩一点点魔力在胸腔里滚来滚去。卫宫不受控制地回忆起昨晚那场美丽的梦，此刻，身体与心灵都渴望梦变为现实。他产生了幻觉，见到昨夜景象重临，抑制力回望过去，最亲密的人们围坐被炉。  
“嘿傻小子，醒醒，看着墙做什么呢？”  
Caster进门就看见他傻愣愣盯着一处不放，走到跟前拿手指晃晃也没反应，捏起侧脸皮肉使劲一揪，懒洋洋地问。那其中一只被污染成全黑的眼睛回了神，瞪直看他，随即换上了嘲讽情绪。  
“我还以为你害怕面对我。”他说。  
“昨天害怕的可不知道是谁。”魔术师不气也不闹，看看藤蔓，又看看餐盘，露出微笑，“乖孩子。”  
影从者立起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“别逞强了，我知道你想找我问点什么。”  
“你知道？”  
魔术师有意无意瞟了眼天花板角落，“德鲁伊无所不知。”  
“我对你的知识面没有兴趣，只想知道你和Saber前去和谈以后发生了什么。”  
他眯起眼睛：“之前的你都记起来了？”  
“大概，”卫宫用另一只手去抠树皮，强忍与敌人面对面交谈的不适感，“那些都不重要，Saber的御主，Berserker的御主，还有整个冬木的人，究竟是因为什么全部消失的？”  
“你真想知道？”  
“我想。”  
“其实你想不起来的也没剩多少，”库·丘林说，“你回来以后不过几个小时，特异点圣杯就降临在大空洞，我和Lancer没能在森林里阻止Berserker被吞噬，Saber和她的御主尝试将它毁掉。结果就是你看到的那样——我只能带回还没被污染的小子。”  
“她坚持了不短的时间——争取了半天，我愿意留在远坂邸保护他们，你去柳洞寺解决不加入阵营的Rider。”  
“黄昏时Saber带着圣杯出现了，虽然我不是什么厉害的魔术师，可我好歹继承了卢恩魔术——如果她没有宝具和吸收了魔神柱魔力的圣杯，我不可能输给她。”  
“于是她让圣杯在那里爆炸，并且朝你们释放宝具。”影从者说。  
“我以为我的阵地至少能救其中一个人。”他说，“但我没能救回来。”  
“只有你活了下来。”  
“如果那算活下来了的话，”魔术师试图保持微笑，可它还是渐渐就消失了，“没料到言峰绮礼的令咒还包括转移魔术，是我的错。”  
“那半天时间里凛告诉了我一些关于你的事，过去的，”库·丘林慢慢地说，“如果没有特异点出现，你原本打算杀死卫宫士郎。一开始你也确实去做了，私下和言峰绮礼达成叛变协议——在我找上门决定将异常状况告知你们时你立刻放弃了这个计划。你现在追问御主的死活，是心存他们仍活着，你还可以选择终结自己人生的侥幸心理？我也开始觉得你是个麻烦的男人了。”  
“我们秉承几乎完全相反的概念，但有些经历总是相似的。我多少也猜得出你以什么心境加入抑制力，担任这份职务的。”  
“不论如何，我希望你能想明白沉浸在自我谴责中毫无用处……”  
“够了。”影从者说，“够了！”  
他一把抓起德鲁伊的帽子，拉到面前，不顾藤蔓缠到脖颈，如同一只暴起毒蛇：“卫宫士郎的人生死活与你又有什么关系？轮得到你来跟我讲大道理？”  
“我不想讲这种东西，只想让你知道你应该贯彻曾经的决心。”  
“为什么我一定要贯彻，救不了任何人的信念还值得我去贯彻吗？别开玩笑了库·丘林！那种理想原本就天真可笑，而你，你这个只知道杀人活祭的德鲁伊又懂得些什么？”  
“你指望那个年代能出现苏格拉底或是达尔文？宗教、战斗和征服是凯尔特人的本能，是这些让人类存活下来，森林教会我们的东西不过几千年反而被唾弃到这种地步？我从没说过讨厌你的目的，是你自己开始怀疑自己。”  
“我在怀疑中找到了答案，那就是杀掉过去的自己结束这场噩梦。我可不是你们这些灵基稳定，想响应召唤才会回到人世的大英雄。我受够了，别说得坚持下去或是换个方向就能成功，过去在你的人生中你又拯救了王国，你想爱护的人吗？你放下了一切，这难道就是胜利了？你的胜利毫无意义！”  
“我明白你承受了多少痛苦，但这不代表你可以对我的过去指手画脚！”  
德鲁伊终于被他激怒了，藤条抽紧，把卫宫拦腰往后拖。胸口差点结结实实地挨上一杖。库·丘林及时刹住了，拿木杖抵在他的胸口，全身的骨制饰物一同气得发抖。  
“滚出去，别再试图改变我的想法。”影从者说。那双红眼睛里的火焰燃烧得更旺，Caster捏紧了法杖，放下手，一言不发。他从他侧面挤过去端走餐盘，离开了房间。  
确认魔术师已经走远，卫宫支撑不起沉重躯壳现世，栽倒在床上。他急促喘息，枯竭的魔力源在中心鼓动，刚才他真以为库·丘林会拿法杖将他轰出去，下意识动用仅剩魔力强化胸甲，这一下将他昨天恢复的所有力量全部耗费殆尽。周围的一切在影从者眼中都变得不清明起来，灯光太刺眼了，卫宫疲惫地闭上眼睛，他快要消失了。  
那又有什么不好？昏睡前他带着这种念头。

Caster穿过食堂，脚下快得像生了风，脑子里那根筋突突直跳，无视向他投去的惊奇目光，直到走进素材仓库的时候才勉强让自己冷静下来。  
幸好那两个小家伙在房间，他想，随后又嘲笑自己这个时候竟然还顾及他没被咬死，就连来到仓库也是为了给他寻找充足魔力源。“得了吧，”魔术师自言自语，“如果你不去想着，还有谁能让他留在迦勒底？他自己都没法做到。”  
这样想让他觉得好受多了，他决定等影从者稳定下来再算这笔账，这时他感到有人按住他的肩膀。“库·丘林先生。”  
库·丘林转过头，达芬奇正看着他，神情严肃，谈不上乐观：“中午好，库·丘林先生，Archer的状况如何？”  
“挺好的，非常好，还有闲心吵架。”他回答。  
“您临时为他补充了魔力？那太好了。”她松了口气，放开肩膀，“也许是因为影从者的灵基不算完全被召唤，迦勒底的电力系统无法接入，不能为他所用。如果光靠那点召唤出来时赋予的量，他早就消失了。”  
“我猜到了，但只要他不再进行战斗，我给他的魔力能撑上两三天。”Caster说。他现在感到不安，得到确切答复以后他总觉得有什么地方不对劲，这种不安渐渐扩散到身体每一处，他抓起法杖要砸下去时似乎看见对方强化了胸甲……  
“工作人员还在想办法按照卫宫的灵基复原，可希望渺茫，除非将他杀死再次召唤，恐怕没人能在影从者现界的情况下使他的回路变得正常，我们得做好不得不放弃他的准备……库·丘林先生？库·丘林先生！”  
“谢谢你的消息Ms.达芬奇！我得立刻回去一趟！他这会可能撑不下去了，我能帮助他恢复正常！”

电视说最近几天会下雨。  
Archer看看被烟尘笼罩的冬木市天空，没有雪，没有雨，连一点风都不曾卷起。浓重的尘埃堆积在城市上空，整个城区缓缓地，缓缓地燃烧着，火苗吞噬了那些熟悉的人行道，到处都映着惨烈的深红色。路口红绿灯坏了，兀自疯狂闪烁，吸引几只龙牙兵爬上去，它便闭了眼，折断脚，往火海中陷落。  
他悄悄从楼顶残骸间退离，挤入通往居民住处一个狭小洞口，这儿曾是客厅，在特异点圣杯与原本圣杯重合发生的爆炸中毁得差不多了。  
Archer翻过曾经叫做楼梯的废墟，一双光裸脚尖平展，沾满血污，从一大块混凝土砖外露出来。魔术师仍在昏迷，储备魔力只够修复阻挡誓约胜利之剑带给身体的致命创伤，来不及顾及其他部位。他湖蓝色的外套在红黑色的冬木市里是那么显眼，Archer本应该盖点什么在上面，可干涩眼球乞求他不要将这片湖泊埋葬在火堆之下。  
亚瑟王靠魔力追踪从者，一旦他们暴露，穿什么都不妨碍她看见Caster。他说服了自己，蹲下身，掀开靠墙脑袋上的兜帽。  
对方气息微弱，半边脸被血完全盖住，额头血肉模糊，左边眼眶里眼球被光带冲击完全蒸发殆尽，仅仅残留了一些仍在冒血的软组织。Archer抹掉了一些血迹，更多的纷纷流出来，他就懒得再管，拨开嘴唇吻了他。  
老实说，这不是什么美好的触感，浓烈血腥味，呛人的烟草味灌进Archer喉咙里。战场之吻听来浪漫，终究还是从血液和牺牲里诞生的虞美人，饱含沉重悲哀。那根滞停舌头终于动了，像是旅人把双腿搭在毛毯里一样，他把舌头放在他的牙床上。Archer跪下，转而搂住他的腰；他自己的魔力也所剩无几，Caster轻轻地推了他一下，他们分开了。  
“我看不清东西。”他小声说。  
“这很正常，”Archer回答，“你瞎了一只眼睛，剩余的魔力还够修复它吗？”  
“真的？我就说为什么会头疼……可能不行，我已经无法修复伤口了。”  
他气息奄奄，还有精力发笑，试图换上轻快姿态，可那笑容真叫做满是裂痕：“只有我们了吗？”  
他心往下沉，呼吸停滞，不知道该接点什么说下去，低头看着Caster的裙裤，解开腰带，脱下烟熏过的布料，沾上少量血液，扒开洞穴捅进去。耸动中才把话吐了出来：“整个冬木只剩下我们了。”  
爱尔兰悬崖下海潮永不停歇，温柔地包裹住他的身体，他们互相冲撞、侵略，争夺彼此魔力。Caster用力抓住他的肩膀，身体抽搐着，每一次撞击都发出剧烈的喘息声，眼眶发红，咬紧牙关不叫哭声露出一丁点。Archer将精液射进他肚子里，他在经过一段剧烈的颤抖以后松了手，张开嘴用力呼吸空气。  
“只有我们了……没有人，没有森林，没有一切可以存活下来，除了我们。我没能救他们。”他说，“我很抱歉，”他用脏兮兮的手指擦了擦完好的那只眼睛，“我本来以为我能更有出息一些，不会再出现——这种状况——痛快地打一场圣杯战争。如果我不是Caster而是Lancer多好——”  
他顿住，再也说不下去了。  
凯尔特人是很看重承诺的，抑制力想，比命还重，比自己的准则还沉。神的孩子接受神的预言，守护一个种群生息，在祝福中为人类所用，效力，战斗，杀死入侵者，杀死至亲兄弟，杀死自己的儿子，然后自己也为了承诺死去，从人间疾驰而过，变为流星回到神的身边。  
他或许以为这一次能够遵照自己喜欢的东西立誓，可这次也只剩他还活着了。这种持续痛苦不似他遭受理想背叛的折磨，但是没人知道这两种哪一个更让人难以承受。他委实不该投入过多感情，Archer的经验告诉他，他是感性的，愚笨的，他把这群小御主当成了孩子——可他偏偏来自情义重于敌友的时代，又被赋予了这个职阶。他曾接受命运，现在愿意用性命改变命运，他失败了，而我也失败了——  
“换作任何一个人，恐怕也没有谁能和你做得一样好。”  
冬木永远不会迎来白昼了，Caster需要时间恢复行动力，Archer将他扛在肩膀上，向大空洞移动。街道陷入死寂，耳畔只剩下燃烧响动和Caster梦魇般说话声。  
“凛嘴上不信我的预言，可昨天下午谈到你时她还是请求我可以尽可能帮助你，她甚至还告诉我你的过去——她梦中见到的那些，你的记忆。她真是看准我发了誓，将拯救卫宫士郎的希望放在我身上。”  
“也不知道她是幸运还是不幸，碰上你这么个麻烦的人。那是个多么好的小姑娘，好得我都嫉妒——尤其是跟那个混账师傅比。”  
“我们该如何活下去？”他问。  
“首先不要和Saber正面冲突，魔力源可以通过猎杀龙牙兵获取，活下去的办法总是有的。”  
Archer说，他们穿过人行横道，红褐色的河流出现在眼前，他继续往前走。  
“骸骨兵都不见了。”Caster说。  
“我知道。”他翻过围栏，向一座供游客玩耍的码头前进，越走魔术师越虚弱地抓紧他衣服上的搭扣，直到他站在水边，投影出一片木筏，他又松开，“一定要这么做？”  
他的声音里饱含痛苦。  
“花之魔术师不知什么时候到来，我们必须分散行动。Saber已经将Assassin击败了，接下来必定会来找我们，如果首先被抓住的人是你，我的行踪将会完全暴露。”他平静回答。“我只执行既能存活，成功率又最高的方法。”  
Caster顺从地躺在上面，“像是水祭，”库·丘林望向天空，“就好像要去送死的不是你而是我……”  
“和你在同一个战线一同作战让人很开心。”  
“我们只是利益相关者，你提供情报，我提供庇护，一旦利益消失，我会立刻与你对立。”Archer说，“你在这场战斗里投入太多与利益不符合的感情，英灵不应该这样。”  
“是啊，沙子本就无法用手保护，用手捧起多少次都会从指缝里流下去，”光之子回答，“但是，尽管发生了这些事情，我依旧从中感受到了满足，不是因为结果，而是这一次我没有违背最初的誓约。卫宫士郎，你丢失了这种感受，你想过拾回它吗？”  
卫宫目送他顺着河流远去，他的声音在头脑中嗡嗡作响，流淌过灼热神经的大火带来的焦躁感突然全数退去。仿佛一道命令，一道指引，他情不自禁地看向远处，多年前那场大火与现实重合，他幻想那里有个四处寻找生还者的男人，面孔空无一物，情绪坍缩入黑洞。卫宫切嗣与冬木唯一一个生还者目光相对。  
刹那间，他从那种空洞状态中脱离出来，那种狂喜又悲苦的表情复原了，他朝Archer走来。  
“来吧，老爹。”他把手背在背后，拿出干将莫邪。  
黑泥覆盖了视线。

这就是圣杯战争全部的细节了。  
影从者陷入一种恍惚状态，混沌意识做出些奇异思考。到头来最终是他做出了选择，自愿献身为圣杯吞噬，这个结果有点出乎意料，放在当时却并不难理解。那是英灵卫宫的风格，有时候他自己也不想承认的本质。他到目前为止都真心想抹去这些痕迹，圣杯战争给了这个机会，一个前所未有的机会，终结被理想背叛的痛苦，钝刀碾磨骨骼，一眼望不到头的酷刑迎来结局。  
他终于在抹杀本性的道路上因为本性而失败了。  
那些残酷故事固化为炭灰，静静地在影从者体内燃烧，作为起爆点中一个微不足道的棋子经久不息地灼烧历史。他和那个男人曾经想要阻止事件发生，他们失败了，他们也成功了，争取到让迦勒底的御主在彻底沦陷前到达，基奠复原，圣杯从人们记忆中消失……大火却无法抹灭，就像这个灵基被再次召唤污染也无法复原。  
可这样其实不坏。污染并未将他的目的扭曲至可怖境地，英灵卫宫依旧是英灵卫宫，目标更明确，覆盖在自身愿望之上的指令使他变得更加无情，他确实因为这个逃离了思想折磨。齿轮还在转动，云端阴翳不比燃烧冬木淡薄，英灵卫宫的心像世界从未出现过太阳。  
他应当比那神子走得更远了些。他想。  
这副躯壳以无法改变的灵基下落到世界中央。英灵座整合的记忆告诉他不同的终末：无人陪伴直到黄昏，被女人否定，没能救回某个世界——他像个天启，不论降临到哪里都有灾难。  
但灾难是活的，而且总会来到活人头上，死人不会得到灾难的礼物。只要他还存在于活人世界，杀戮和死亡就会继续投向大地，令人作呕的旅途不会停止，人生还在继续。  
未来历史将守护者镌刻在河流中，而库·丘林是过去之人，如果他是河流中的一滴水，那半人半神的魔术师就是沉淀进岩底的沙子。他的形象存在于干瘪书缝，被尘土磨砺得缺字少节，抹去存在的痕迹。他爱穿什么，爱吃什么，有一头怎样色泽的头发，都成了过曝胶片记录的影子。不像守护者，从一开始就失去了面貌和名字，不曾被人铭记，不曾被人遗忘。  
但那很好，他想，比他好太多了。亘古不变的太阳常在人们左右，不论它从何而来，只要抬头就知道它是什么，不论辱骂或夸赞，它都只是观察，不关心自我存在。  
那不是太阳，是他熟悉的白炽灯光晕。云层像个脑袋，正拎着抑制力头发掰开他紧闭的牙关。  
“小混球，睡醒了？”Caster咬牙切齿，不由分说把唾液往卫宫嘴里灌，还不知拿什么在胸口画来画去，卫宫想把他推开，魔术师一口咬住他的舌头。一阵小幅度撕打之后他们才总算分开，库·丘林正好把他胸前的卢恩符文完整画好。  
他擦了擦嘴，从身侧拿出法杖举高，尖端对准心脏，“喂，喂喂，你要做什么？”卫宫升起不详预感。  
“别管那么多，给我上去！”法杖不由分说砸在符文中心。影从者突然像被卷入某个特异点般被拉入漩涡中，一道精神洪流挟裹着卫宫沉进一片不属于他的纷乱意识里，无数花窗碎片从地下升起，穿过身体升入头顶黑暗中。另一个人类意识狠狠撞击他的灵魂，那是某个男人在某个地点产生的一小部分情绪和些许记忆，惊愕、愤怒、焦躁、愉快、感慨、爱……  
卫宫看见这个男人在枝条怀抱中苏醒，依靠法杖执著前往冬木市区，右眼的疼痛在高温中直达骨髓，他的内心被坚定充盈，不屈的躯壳仍向地狱前进。  
他哑口无言，不能反驳，明知那是地狱，却不愿阻挡其前进步伐。你会在烈火中实现自己的愿望，同时也会付出生命。卫宫伸出手，想要喊住残破的德鲁伊，一道轻浮声线从背后先于他发出：“亲爱的光之皇子，您这是要去哪儿？愿意接受一个小小梦魔的帮助吗？”  
枯竭河流停止流淌脚步，海浪冲击这块狭窄世界，从彼岸赶来，铺垫至神子脚下。火焰熄灭，庞大的城市渐渐沉入海底，最终再无一丝踪影。  
一道光线自灰暗烟云中射向魔术师，云层从那一块开始坍缩，褪尽黑红色彩，太阳高悬天穹，白昼逝去，神明永不老。于是云与日西升东落，德鲁伊的影子拉长又变短，背影跟随太阳移动而变化，装束或身形，手中所持武器也同样变动。影从者认出几幅在各式战斗中他见过的样貌，太阳越往东移动认得的越少，未来和现代风格的衣物渐渐变为凯尔特人的服饰，初生光芒亮而不刺眼，柔和笼罩一方海洋。最后武器消散空中，白袍羔羊替代德鲁伊显现眼前，金箍，蓝发，还有手镯都是他所熟悉的，少年人的手腕鹿般纤长瘦弱，隐约看得出成年以后的漂亮身形。他踩在洋面之上，涟漪却有两个，影从者低下头，发现自己也站在这里。  
“我认得你，卫宫士郎。”  
他重抬起头，孩童声线里藏着熟悉音调，神子转身与影从者面对面，他的脸并不和成年后差距多大，除去淡漠神情只是稚嫩得过了头。当他与卫宫对视时，那张因观看过多历史而经久不变的冷淡情绪消失，神子露出了与孩子无二致的温和微笑。  
我见过那个表情，他想，这笑容多么熟悉。孩童双脚赤裸，如同神祇降临，一个鲜活肉体向他走来，他情不自禁半跪下去，抬手想要触碰，与猩红双瞳处于同一平面。  
他合拢手掌，触摸在一灭世者的面上。自幼持枪的手指已经长茧，隐隐透着粗粝。  
“你走了许多路。”他眼瞳透出些微了然，些微阵痛余韵，少许深藏淡漠感情中的惊讶。心像世界应声震颤出涟漪，这片沉寂得不似真实海洋的疆域从他们脚下扩散出一个圆形，带着更多的圆渐行渐远，“我全都看见了。”  
他反驳不了，这是独属于他们之间的关系，他们挟裹着尘土时戏称为孽缘，心照不宣，谁也不往深究里探。  
“那是一类路径，你应当走那荆棘密布的路，就像我应当追随流星过完我的一生。”  
“可……”  
他想说可为何你不反驳我？他在这路上早就倦了，重复着无止尽的杀戮，被迫整理人类留下的烂摊子，当一个食腐肉存活的清道夫，在理想与现实中成为碎片。有那么一刻他想说你懂什么？你不愿反抗短命的诅咒，乐意那无常命运戏耍。可我被戏耍够了，愤恨让我拒绝遵循规章，绝望让我放弃了一切，只想抹杀生命，抹杀历史，抹杀卫宫士郎的人生轨迹，我的愤怒岂是你这种人生短暂的人物懂的？  
黑泥融了他的脑子，男人的脾气比正常时刻更暴躁。他差点开口辱骂了，然后见那孩童咧嘴微笑，好似看穿了心想所有。  
他讪讪地收敛怨恨气息，幼儿仍旧捧着了他的头颅，暗红眼珠里不见怒意。“那是自然，”他说，“我不懂你要走到或是退回哪一步去，也自知不得干涉他人轨迹。甚至于我的道路准则都与你大相径庭。”  
“可我仍然能评论事物，”他说，“总不能因为我是个神话里半野蛮人就剥夺我的人权。  
“我怎会不懂这些呢？”他黠促一笑。  
“那路在我看来确实无错，你的理想虽然渺茫，却不能作为可笑的缘由，你的人生选择那种方式也不无道理。  
作为一个本质上与你差别不大的人，我没有理由也没有方法让你真正脱离拯救人类这个理想，要明白过来只能由你自己去和卫宫士郎对峙。可是圣杯战争出了差错，你没能等到那个机会。”  
他应要求接过孩童身体，任由柳条般柔韧的细瘦双臂搂紧男人脖颈。孩童好奇地四下观望，交替晃动双脚，他在一方狭小空间踱步，脚踩心像世界深不见底的平和海洋，每一步都会踩出小小涟漪。  
那海碧蓝通透，上面飘散着许多白色的云，悠然从镜里划过，代替原本翻滚的波浪。云层遮掩间泄下阳光，海水澄澈，日光折射出明亮苍蓝，引人浮想联翩。天空，学校，大河的杯子，超市里卖的鸡尾酒，Saber的眼睛，某人发浅的长发。  
“不要掉下去了。”浅蓝更深处是暗沉的灰蓝，透明度太低，除了灰暗什么也不见。卫宫往下看去，模糊见到一类巨大深海动物游弋，正想探头细查，幼儿提醒他：“我可不知道那是什么。”他有些害怕似的抱紧男人，“我希望它永远不会上来。”他这样说。  
“可如果你已经与他对峙过且得到了答案，'我'也不会把你送到这里来。”这件事让他感到高兴，孩童眯着眼睛笑了。  
他忍不住反问：“就算知道理想为虚伪，愿望是从他人那里偷窃的，你也觉得我应该走下去？”  
“你的心不是这样说的，它不是一直愿意这么走下去吗？即使被理想背叛，在面对特异点时，你也毫不犹豫地选择优先解决出了问题的圣杯战争。”  
他说不出反驳的话。  
“我不是来劝阻你重新燃起热爱，只是和'我'一样给你一些建议，希望你还记得曾经是因为什么选择成为抑制力，是借来的理想，还是你真实的愿望。现在如何并不重要，用我那个时代的话说，你该将自己发出的誓约履行到底，就算它要众叛亲离，害你致死。”  
“我做不到原谅理想的背叛，”他说，“我不能像你那样，是因为我仍保有一丝希望，我仍相信【人性】我自己的可能，我想要一个答案，让我信服的答案——”  
“未来人都活得这么累吗？”孩童好奇地询问他，“在我们那个时代，复杂人性根本不被提倡。野性，自由才是一切，像动物一样。”  
“像动物一样，”他怔怔重复，“这就是你活着的方式。”  
“像匹狼，像只狗，像个人，”他若有所思，“在那时候并未分得那么开。”犬儒主义，他开了个小小的玩笑，你恐怕完全不能接受这样的指示吧。  
“那么，由我来告诉你面对卫宫士郎以后的结局怎么样？”  
“英灵卫宫被卫宫士郎战胜，他看见了这个御主即使知道了理想的尽头是无法拯救任何人，也依旧坚持誓约。卫宫士郎让他想起了这份愿望已经不属于其他人，而是真切融入了自己体内。”  
“卫宫士郎拯救了卫宫士郎，他不再陷于痛苦中煎熬，尽管一切无法还原，可是他的心终究得到了解放。”  
“我该讲的都讲完了，去吧，岸在那里，”孩童指向远方，一座岛屿出现在远方，那里有青葱原野，晶莹沙粒铺满滩涂，那是他梦想中的爱尔兰，“你该回去了。”  
影从者抱着孩童往前走去，神子按住他的肩膀，缓慢又坚定地摇头，“你该回去了。”  
他仍站在原地，他永远站在原地。  
他回不去家乡了。

他不知道自己是如何走到尽头，又是使用什么方法脱离光之子的心像世界。他苏醒时侧卧在被子里，四肢轻快，魔力充盈，灵基清澈污浊不复存在。切实感受到与另一御主定下的契约产生共鸣。光线阴暗，整个房间只有他一个人，卫宫掀开被子，试着握拳，圣杯在这具肉体上留下的痕迹没能消去，左手手臂上的黑红纹路依旧存在，相信眼睛也一样。  
那没什么。他轻松地想，嘴角上扬，想要像那孩童一般微笑。他下床打开电子门，沿着走廊去到大厅，大厅里有几个从者，当他穿过身边时心照不宣地露出笑容，他怀着喜悦心情加快脚步，向走廊尽头前行。  
迦勒底走廊的尽头是一面巨大的窗户，平时这里只能看见呼啸风雪，而今天天空异常平静，即便此刻处于灰蒙蒙的黎明，远处山脉依旧清晰可辨。  
魔术师站在窗户前，背对着英灵卫宫，就像在冬木市那样，两条白犬静静伴随左右。他靠近时脚步声惊动了动物，其中一只小跑着前来迎接，亲昵转圈，戴着兜帽的人依然毫无动静。他喊他的名字：“库·丘林。”  
“我曾经失去了很多。”  
他走到魔术师身边，与他一起等待太阳升起，他终于开了口。  
“我有很多次没能救回那些对我来说很重要的人，不管是生前，还是被召唤后，这些人里也包括你。  
我不想说它们是天命，只能怪自己不够强大，所以，只有这最后一次机会，我想让她活下去，让她呼吸尘世空气直到老去。”  
“所以我要问你最后一个问题，你愿意与我一起战斗吗？”  
“我从未想过背叛人理，背叛人类，即使成为清道夫，失去性命，被人遗忘。”  
太阳在这一刻升起，魔术师笑了，他摘下兜帽，瞳孔里映照着漫天金光。他与卫宫十指相扣。  
太阳照常升起。


End file.
